


The Queen's Summer

by Rifa



Category: The Brothers Grimm (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Femdom, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Strap-Ons, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: 'Now, a few summers later, the three had fallen into their roles with each other. Every summer, her exploration of their bodies and their devotion to her increased and broke new ground. Every summer, they softened more and more under her hand, their rivalries at the start of the relationship almost completely worked out of them. They could not truly marry (which would Angelika even pick?) and Angelika was occupied raising her sisters, so for now, they had summer.'F/M/M where the brothers share Angelika, but she is the one who owns them.





	The Queen's Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BattleAubergine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleAubergine/gifts).

> A friend lamented the Brothers Grimm fandom not having the fic they wanted so I stepped up to offer my services. This was a treat to write even though I had to rewatch the film since it had been at least 10years since I saw it previously lol, I hope I did the characters justice.
> 
> **Quick Note!!!**  
I chose to NOT tag incest as the brothers Do Not Interact Sexually in this fic. They both take part in sex with Angelika at the same time but only interact with her, not each other. If this bothers you, obviously skip this one. The three of them are in a poly situation where the brothers are both in a relationship with Angelika but not each other.

The Brothers Grimm returned to Marbaden every summer following their rescue of the young girls, and every summer Angelika looked forward to welcoming them back into her home and her bed.

Their arrangement was something all three of them had stumbled upon the first time the brothers returned to the village. The night was hazy in Angelika’s memory, but had started with her taking Jacob into a long, forceful kiss and ended with her taking her time with the both of them. One at a time. Slowly taking them apart and piecing them back together with pleasure. The brothers jokingly played off the night’s antics as a drunken mishap, but then it happened again and again.

Now, a few summers later, the three had fallen into their roles with each other. Every summer, her exploration of their bodies and their devotion to her increased and broke new ground. Every summer, they softened more and more under her hand, their rivalries at the start of the relationship almost completely worked out of them. They could not truly marry (which would Angelika even pick?) and Angelika was occupied raising her sisters, so for now, they had summer.

This summer had been warmer than usual and the brothers were slicked with sweat and flushed from the heat when they arrived at Angelika’s door. 

“Ah,” Angelika smiled, acting as though their arrival was a surprise. “If it isn’t the famous Brothers Grimm.”

Jacob flushed more under her attention, fidgeting with the gift bottle of wine in his hand. Will breathed a laugh at the joke and pressed his way inside, as eager as ever, “It’s been too long, Angelika-” He stepped to the threshold, a breath’s width from Angelika as she moved to block him.

“Jacob,” She straightened and looked out to Jacob, “It’s lovely to see you again, won’t you come inside?”

Will swallowed hard and stepped back respectfully. It was easy for him to forget how things worked after they had been away. Angelika did not play favourites, but she knew how to play with the brothers to have them at their best.

She liked Will curbed and softened. She liked Jacob bold and empowered.

Jacob smiled and pointed to the bottle of wine he was carrying, “We just came from Belgium, we brought you chocolate as well.”

Angelika beckoned and Jacob stepped up, his lips soft as ever as she pulled him into a kiss. Still revered, still shy. Angelika had some work to do with them, might as well start now.

“Good,” She breathed against his quivering lip, the heat of their mixed breath fogging his spectacles. “Bring your things inside and tell me of your travels.”

Angelika’s sisters spent the summers in the next village to attend a girls school. It was not too far that Angelika couldn’t ride to visit and check-in on them when she wanted, but far enough that she felt comfortable to have her men freely without concern of interruption. The brothers brought in their bags, turned out their horses and filled the table with a spread of gifts from abroad. Wine, chocolates, fresh fruits, lace for the girls’ dresses, and other small trinkets.

Will was sullen, sore from his earlier correction. His jaw set and Angelika knew he was chomping at the bit to prove himself and earn her affection. Jacob was busy explaining the origin of every gift and trinket, peppering in fragmented stories of the shops, the people they met, history and folklore attached to each item.

Angelika settled in her chair, legs spread as she leaned on her hand and listened. Jacob took the cue immediately, sitting on a nearby stool as he continued to chatter, his eyes flicking from her skirts to her eyes and back again. He was always attentive.

“Will,” She rolled her gaze to him, rewarding Jacob with a gentle stroke through his sweat-damp hair. “You’ve been quiet, would you like to come and sit with me?”

Will’s eyes lit and he closed the distance between them, almost cautiously. As strong a front he puts up, Angelika knew how much he feared her rejection. She pulled on his thin shirt, lowering him until he was on his knees between the drape of her fanned skirt, eyes locked with hers.

“I have missed you,” Will whispered, needy, desperate. Angelika liked him like that, malleable. He was remembering his place now that he was on his knees.

“Show me,” Angelika smirked and pulled up her skirts, revealing herself.

Will licked his lips as he gazed down between Angelika’s thighs and pushed himself as close as he could to her. Her lips parted as his mouth fell upon her, lapping up between her folds as his nose nestled among her curls. She pulled her legs open further, letting him part her with his fingers so he could worship her properly.

Jacob’s eyes were lidded as he watched Angelika gasp and flush at the attention, her hand roaming from Jacob’s scalp down to his shoulders and up again. He was so good, he was always happy to share his love of Angelika, so long as she was happy. But she knew what he deserved, and it was more than he would be willing to take on his own.

“Jacob,” She beckoned him with a wave of her hand and he leaned in closer, kissing her fingers and up her arm. His scratching stubble juxtaposed the luxurious, sucking and licking his brother was laying upon her. “My love, show me how much you have missed me…”

Jacob’s eyes blinked open, unsure but eager, “How, Angelika, I’ll do anything.”

His voice was a trembling warble of a bird over the lewd, wet noises Will was making between her legs. She laughed, her heart light and her need burning under her skin. 

“Are you hard, Jacob?” Angelika asked, her hand carding through Will’s blonde curls and guiding him to suckle at her clit. “Show me, show me how you thought of me out on the road.”

Jacob did not need to be told twice. He undid his waistcoat and tossed it aside, unbuttoning his breeches and freeing his flushed, hard cock. He settled back on his stool and wrapped a hand around his length, stroking it eagerly for Angelika’s approval.

“Mmm, good boy Jacob,” Angelika smiled at him, savouring the sight of him undone, overtaken by her presence. She raked her nails along Will’s scalp, felt him whimper against her soaked slit. “You’re doing so well, Will, right where you belong aren’t you?”

Will nodded his head feverishly, his tongue wide and flat against her.

“Come here Jacob,” Angelika pulled him by his thin muslin shirt until he was standing before her, cock hanging in the air. “Will, you can use your hands if you like, once I’m done with your brother, it will be your turn.”

Will’s light eyes blinked up from between her legs, excitement and arousal shining in them. He adjusted on the floor, bringing his hands up to Angelika as she took Jacob’s cock in her hand. Jacob moaned openly, gathering up his shirt to give her more access to him. Will pulled Angelika open with his palm and stroked up and down her cunt. 

Angelika writhed under the touch, she had waited all year for this, “That’s it,” She breathed to the both of them, wetting her lips and giving Jacob long, purposeful strokes. “That’s it, show me your devotion, both of you.”

Angelika lapped lovingly at Jacob’s cock. She swirled her tongue along his slit and around his head before taking him into her mouth. Jacob moaned loudly, unable to restrain his pleasure. Will, not to be outdone, sunk a finger deep inside of Angelika, slowly caressing her walls as he tongue continued to lavish about her clit. 

Perfect. Heavenly. Angelika sucked Jacob down, slower than she wanted to, knowing it would not take much to bring him to climax after such a long time away. She wanted him to last until her own orgasm took her, if he could. The three of them had played this game before, the brothers attempting to match their own pleasure with hers, waiting until she released them and allowed their climax. 

Jacob tasted of musk and sweat, a long day’s ride from wherever they had come from. Angelika couldn’t deny she enjoyed the worldliness of them, how she became their center, no matter how far they wandered they always returned. Will was thrusting two slickened fingers inside of her now, steady and prying as his tongue worked against her clit, his lips swollen and wet. She could imagine the damp spots on the wood floor beneath them, dripping down from his love for her. 

Jacob’s fists were twisted in his shirt, Angelika slipped off his cock and jerked him slowly. He was biting his lip, fighting against his orgasm, red blushing from his neck to his ears. He was close, his sac pulled tight, his cock almost twitching in her hand. Will added a third finger, Angelika rewarded him with a long throaty moan and her nails against his scalp.

“Faster,” Her voice cracked between long whines, her fingers tightening in Will’s hair as she stared up at Jacob’s twisted and undone face. “Your brother is about to spill-”

Her voice was cut off by an urgent cry, Will’s fingers hooked against her in the right spot, his lips suctioned around her clit and she was suddenly in the throws. She stiffened, her boots clattering against the ground as Will doubled down, pressing harder and faster against her. Jacob whined and hot come burst from his cock, still fisted in Angelika’s trembling grasp. They both came, their cries filling the small house, Jacob’s seed falling from Angelika’s wrist to the floorboards.

Angelika let go of Jacob, both of them panting, and he fell to his knees and nuzzled against her lapping up his seed off her wrist. Will slipped away from her soaked cunt, fluids running down his chin and simply sat back in a daze. Angelika reached for him, pulling him close next to his brother, and peppered his face and head with kisses.

“You did so well for me,” Her voice was hoarse, but she wasn’t done with them just yet. “You deserve a reward, don’t you Will?”

Will blinked up at her, lulled by her kisses and affection. The two of them like adoring hounds at her feet. “I’m so hard for you Angelika, please, it’s been so long.”

Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? Angelika smirked down at him, combing through his hair as she considered what to do with him. He had cowed to her, worshipped her as she deserved, and yet still his ego had not abided. She knew what it was he wanted, she could see how hard he was from here, but she wasn’t willing to give him her best gift. Not yet. 

He needed to remember who was the queen in this house.

“Jacob,” She turned to him, his lashes fluttering where he tenderly nuzzled and stroked his face against her thigh. “Be a good boy for me and get me my cock.”

Jacob hopped to his feet unsteadily, nearly tripping on his dropped breeches before freeing himself of them and rushing off. Will squinted his eyes from where he remained kneeling between Angelika’s open legs, “Your cock,” He echoed.

“I want to show you how much I have missed you,” Angelika took his face into her hands, “We have all summer, my love. Today, you are going to surrender to your queen. Do as I wish and only as I wish.”

Will swallowed hard, his resolve cracking into an arousal Angelika knew well. Deep down, Will wanted to be owned, to be ravished, to be unburdened. It just took him some convincing, it took someone to tear his control away from him so he wouldn’t have to admit his own weakness.

Jacob returned with Angeilka’s cock, a unique contraption the brothers had found and brought back from France. It had been commissioned by a noted monster of a French noble, back before he was imprisoned for his deviancy. It was a miracle that the brothers had gotten their hands on it. Angelika didn’t care about its origin, she only cared for where it would land.

“Undress for me Will,” Angelika stood and began to unlace her bodice. “Jacob, help me into this.”

Will sat back on his heels and began to undress, his eyes cast up to Angelika in equal adoration and challenge. He did not surrender easily, not without giving her that  _ look _ that he meant to portray that he was doing this begrudgingly. Angelika knew, however, it was part of their game. He loved this. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t keep returning to her.

Angelika shed her dress, her light stays, and peeled away her thin chemise. Jacob watched her with rapt attention, lip quivering at each layer pulled away, his spent cock slowly attempting to harden as she stood bare before them. She laid her clothes over Jacob’s shoulder and turned, letting Will gaze upon the slope of her back and ass as she strode away from him.

“Bedroom,” She ordered. Jacob followed her like a loyal hound, a willing servant. That was acceptable for now, by the end of the summer he would walk by her side with his chin high, built up into the knight he was. There was time. 

Will followed behind, leaving a trail of his waistcoat, his shirt, his boots and breeches. Angelika’s bedroom had been prepared for their arrival, space in her wardrobe for their clothes, freshly washed linens upon her bed. Jacob settled her clothes on a chair and brought the strap-on to her, guiding her to step into the straps, sliding it up along her curves and fussing with the many buckles.

Will stood in the doorway naked and apprehensive, although the colour flushing under his summer tan betrayed his true interest. Angelika held a hand out to him, “Will, my dear, bring the oil and lay upon my bed.”

Jacob, finished with the straps, sunk down to his knees in front of Angelika, looking up hopefully at her through his askew spectacles. She threaded her fingers through his hair as she watched Will eye him, then her large phallus strapped flush to her pelvis, and climb onto the bed. He settled on his front, knees bent, ass presented as she had taught him that first summer she had her cock.

“Good boy,” She praised, settling herself onto the bed behind him casually, running a soft hand along his ass. She pulled Jacob along by his ear, his eyes square on the cock settled against her thigh. “You’re going to open up so nicely for me, won’t you Will?”

Will pressed his face into the mattress but couldn’t suppress the needy whimper that broke from his lips. He loved taking Angelika’s cock, more than Jacob did. Will pretended he didn’t, trying to suppress his desires to protect himself. Angelika didn’t mind, she would give him what he wanted.

“Jacob, will you prepare me while I prepare your brother?” Angelika stroked Jacob’s cheek. He nodded quickly from his place at the foot of the bed, lifting himself so he could lavish the leather-wrapped cock with long, wet swipes of his pink tongue.

Angelika wasted no time, pouring oil against her fingers and over Will’s ass. He trembled as the cool slick ran down his crack and settled against his entrance, he moaned as Angelika traced it gently with her fingers. 

Jacob was sucking happily in Angelika’s lap, lost in his own submission and adoration. Angelika breached Will’s waiting, warm body with a single finger. He groaned low in his chest as she eased in, feeling him from the inside where he was soft and unable to hide. He opened up easily for her, so much so that she wondered if he had been practising while he was away, and soon she was stroking along his fluttering walls at a decent speed.

“Oh, Angelika,” Will moaned, freeing his sweat dewed face from the sheets, “I’ve missed you, I needed this, I need you inside me…”

Angelika kissed at his ass cheek and his tailbone, affection soothing and rewarding his honesty, and she added another finger, and soon another. He was stretched, slick, undone to the pleasure of her pressing against his sweet spot over and over.

She retrieved her slicked fingers and eased Jacob off her soaked cock, “Jacob, darling, come and make a seat of yourself behind me.”

Jacob clamoured up to the bed, his hard cock bouncing and sat behind Angelika. She led his hand around her torso and to her breast, he kneaded at it, kissing her shoulder. She lined her cock, soaked from Jacob’s mouth, against his brother’s stretched entrance.

Will moaned and rocked on his knees but Angelika did not chide him for his greediness, not now. She was taken with the two of them and wanted to have them both come for her.

She pushed her cock into Will, sliding in slowly as he moaned around her thick length. She reached and tugged at his hot, aching cock beneath him as she wriggled her ass against Jacob’s warm, hard length behind her. 

She didn’t want to take it slow anymore, she could break the rules if she wanted, she was the one in control here. These men, these brothers, were  _ hers _ . She pressed her wetness against Jacob, his voice hitching in a surprised cry. He followed her lead and filled her with his cock, settling carefully beneath her so that she would use his cock as she saw fit. Fully hilted inside of Will and Jacob’s cock nestled inside her cunt, Angelika moaned her approval and began to fuck them both.

Angelika thrust in and out of Will, with ease at first, dragging the length of the phallus inside of him to draw out every delicious noise he had locked up inside of him. Each thrust worked herself on Jacob, who was clutching to her from behind, arms strong around her as he kissed at her shoulders and neck lovingly. He didn’t thrust, simply allowed her to ride him as she took his brother.

Will pushed back against her in time, their three bodies interlocked and wringing pleasure out from them all in turn. The small bedroom was heating up, sweat dewed across them as the small window fogged. Their flesh slapped together in time, moans and panted breaths filling the air.

Angelika wanted the brothers to come at the same time, both at her mercy and control. But she knew it would be impossible at this moment, they had all longed for each other so much that there was no force that could bridle their shared passion. She began to think only of her own pleasure, deep in her dripping cunt and began to slam herself back on Jacob’s lap. Will let out a strangled cry, her cock raging inside of him, the sounds spurring Jacob who held Angelika’s breast in an iron grip as he bit into her shoulder.

Angelika pushed back against Jacob, sensing his release, and lifted off of his cock a moment before he burst hot seed up the curve of her back. She groaned and fucked into Will hard and fast, eager to see him come from her too. Her own orgasm was fluttering on the edge, especially now that Jacob had taken up her breast in hand as she worked Will’s ass.

Will hit the mattress with a fist, arcing up and crying out, “Angelika-!” He barely managed as she slowed to reach for his cock, the touch sending him over, spurting white seed against the bed beneath him. 

They were all panting as Angelika slid out of Will. He collapsed onto the bed, spent, like a marionette with its strings cut. Angelika leaned back against Jacob, who kissed at the back of her neck. He reached down, just under the surface of the strap-on and rubbed at her swollen cunt. She writhed in his grasp, gripping his hair as she stuttered out another orgasm under his fingers.

They fell apart after that, Angelika and Jacob falling alongside Will. Angelika lay between them, her cock unphased as it stood in the air amid the spent men. Will nestled in close to Angelika, making himself small as she stroked up and down his damp back. Jacob sat up slightly to remove his glasses, laying his head against Angelika’s.

“Mmm,” She hummed, threading her legs between theirs. Making sure they both had equal lay against her skin and her warmth. “I have missed you two.”

Jacob snickered against her, pressing kisses under her ear, “You are always on our minds,” He assured her, “At least, you are always on  _ my _ mind.”

“Jake,” Will grumbled from Angelika’s side sleepily, “You act like that and Angelika is gonna fuck your arse next.”

“That's the hope,” Jacob flashed a shy smile, Angelika couldn’t help but laugh.

“Plenty of time for that,” Angelika assured them, “But first, you two need a bath, you stink as bad as your horses.”

Will groaned a protest, “Sleep first, please, some of us had our ass fucked.”

Angelika chuckled again, turning to lay a sweet kiss to Will’s cheek, “Of course, my princes deserve a well-earned rest first.”

Will was snoring within seconds curled against Angelika’s ribs, Jacob gazed off dreamily for some time before he too became heavy against Angelika. She remained awake, stroking their backs and brushing hair from their faces as they slept. She was happy with them, happy with their arrangement, and she couldn’t wait to have them be hers for the rest of the summer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in having something written by me check out my twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/DanaeWriting


End file.
